


《崔胜澈ABO》

by OnlyViviana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyViviana/pseuds/OnlyViviana
Summary: 第一次写ABO写的很渣不要打我，轻喷笔芯
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Original Character(s), Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader
Kudos: 3





	《崔胜澈ABO》

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写ABO写的很渣不要打我，轻喷笔芯

“啊...胜 ...胜哲啊...嗯啊...”

Omega陷入情潮，明明算好了日期发情期会在下个星期才开始，突然提前让你一点准备也没有，全身无力双腿发软扶着墙慢慢走向床铺，开始肿胀的两点因为发情期变得异常敏感，和衣服的摩擦都能让你呻吟出声

下身开始自动分泌液体，本是最适合床第之事的体质，发情期只是让身体更快的进入准备好的状态。你说什么状态？当然是被欲望贯穿被快感操控到失去意识只知道迎合alpha的状态。无法抑制的液体从身下流出，被泡软的花蜜一张一合的表示着难耐

“嗯...胜...胜哲啊...我发情期...啊...提...提前了”

“好，我马上回去，等我”

向自家alpha报备完后便再也没有力气，发情期让本是娇弱的omega在此刻更是不堪一击，甜腻的信息素开始在房里肆意蔓延，情潮像大浪一阵一阵向你打来，你开始大口大口的呼气

发情中的omega如同一个行走中的春药，任何一个alpha都无法逃离，所以当崔胜哲进入家中时，就被浓郁的信息素勾的腿软，好不容易镇定下来，眨了眨眼睛，扯下系在脖子的领带，径直走向你所在的房间里

一打开门就被扑面而来甜腻的信息素撩的欲望苏醒，身下的硕大渐渐立起，躺在床上的你已经意识涣散，没有察觉到自家alpha正在门口看着你，此刻的你衣衫不整，双腿大开，手情不自禁的隔着内裤搓揉着红豆，一声声似猫的呻吟瞬间让崔胜哲的理智断线，他眼眶发红的走向你 

“宝贝...别怕...是我...让我看看，流了这么多水，想要了吗”

抱着你的崔胜哲开始释放信息素安抚着你，轻咬着后颈敏感的腺体，omega被标记后产生的臣服感让你遵循本能的依赖崔胜哲，闻到自家alpha的信息素后，浑身发烫的你紧抱着崔胜哲，胸前两对傲人胸脯隔着上衣磨蹭着崔胜哲健硕的身体

“要...想要...嗯...啊”

崔胜哲接到你电话的时候正在上班，无视同事们揶揄的眼神匆忙请了假一路往家里狂奔，此刻身上还穿着来不及换下的西装，你睁开眼看到的便是梳着大背头一身正装的崔胜哲，看似正经可身下鼓起的裤裆向你宣誓着男人的难耐，你看着难受的他，主动拉下裤链替他释放出被囚禁的欲望

你看着眼前的硕大，全然没发觉崔胜哲正瞪大双眼看着你，你张口将其含入口中，开始为自家alpha服务，你卖力的舔弄着，从顶端一路舔到末端，舌头灵巧的逗弄着硕大下的囊袋，有些困难的吞吐着硕大，从顶端不断冒出的前列腺液和你的口水混在一起发出“啧啧”的声响

“啊...宝贝...嗯...对...就是这样，多用舌头，对，这里也要舔，舔湿了才能喂饱你”

你听着崔胜哲的命令将他伺候的舒舒服服，可体内的火却没人替你浇灭，你埋怨的瞪了崔胜哲一眼，后者明白过来轻笑一声，手往你胸前粉嫩两点探去，隔着衣服开始搓揉着敏感的殷红，你开始呻吟，下身流出更多的花蜜

崔胜哲将硕大从你口中撤出，脱去你身上的布料，将硕大对准花穴，突然发力一探而入，毫无预警的插入让你惊叫了一声，他吻住你，舌头扫过你嘴里的每个角落，最后和你缠绕在一起，发出令人害羞的声音

身下开始动作，欲望在神秘地带一进一出，摩擦着里面的软肉，你被快感刺激的呻吟不断，双手紧抱着崔胜哲向他索求更多，看见你适应良好，他开始加快速度，同时释放了更多信息素，你被他按在床上操的眼眶发红，大口大口的喘着气，眼角挂着被逼出的生理盐水

硕大继续贯穿着你的身体，敏感点被发现后更是被恶劣的频繁往那顶弄着，在不知道第几次崔胜哲狠狠碾过那点时，你终于忍不住哭了出来，一边哽咽着呻吟，如电的快感传遍全身，脚趾因为太舒服而蜷缩

“啊....啊...好舒服....啊啊...太...太快了....嗯啊...哈”

你抓住崔胜哲的手，往你胸前两点探去，手指碰到粉色的樱桃时你抑制不住的开始颤抖，食指和中指夹住樱桃开始揉捏着，他将你翻过身来，这下和你面对面，你看着他脸上隐忍的表情，伸手勾住他的脖子在他耳边说到

“不...不用忍住也没关系，我想要”

仿佛打开了崔胜哲的开关，他听完后猛地侵住你的后脑勺，啃咬着你娇弱的双唇，下身开始加大了操干的力度，硕大探索到从未被开发的深度，你有些害怕的抓紧了崔胜哲的手，嘴上却很诚实的呻吟出声

临近高潮时你听见崔胜哲问你能不能射在里面，你迷迷糊糊的点了头，下一秒就感受到滚烫的精液填满甬道，你也在同时痉挛着达到高潮

刚想问崔胜哲为什么不操进生殖腔，还未发声又感受到身体开始变得燥热，omega的发情期因人而异，短则三天长则五天，崔胜哲请了一星期的休假，想也知道他已经盘算好了这次发情期要如何和你翻云覆雨

在他再次将硬挺的欲望进入到你身体前，你听见他在你耳边，用极具诱惑力的声音对你说

“别急，我们还有很长的时间可以在一起， 你要做好准备，直到生殖腔被我的精液灌满前，我是不会停下来的”


End file.
